infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:War Clown
Archives: 1 Feel free to ask any questions. I'll answer with the best of my abilities. I was just wondering I couldnt help but notice you told to wiki Contributer person you said we dont need attitue here, does that mean u dont like my attitude? Sir? Jedi Master Jim Logan The Supreme Conduit! 16:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok IC thanks for clearing that up. Jedi Master Jim Logan The Supreme Conduit! 16:13, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Response I apoligoise, but I didnt mean to steal, I actaully am a Buractrat on another wiki(just so u know) and I will take it down immediatly. Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of all Conduits! 14:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler template Hello. Alareiks and I were discussing spoilers and the spoilers template a few days ago, and he explained to me that the spoiler template always goes at the top of an article on this wiki, regardless of where the spoilers are, or how many there are. I argued that that would deter people from reading the article if there were only minor spoilers in a specific place, but ultimately he said I should contact you. I've seen some of the great edits you've made since you arrived on this wiki, including actually turning my temporary spoilers template into a proper one. I mean no offense to CirChris, of course, but it's nice we have some competent admins now. Anyway, whilst I feel that the current spoilers template is fine for articles that have a great deal of spoilers, like the Kessler and John White articles, I'd like to put forward that we implement a smaller and more specific spoilers template for small sections of articles that may have only minor spoilers. Ideally it would allow the user to skip that section and continue on, similar to how the Final Fantasy wiki's spoiler template functions. I do not mean to waste your time and I apologise in advance if I went on a bit. I'm not great with words and, admittedly, I just spent around ten minutes typing this out after putting it off for a couple of days. Thanks for reading. Moozipan Cheese 21:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds fantastic. Thanks. Moozipan Cheese 14:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) how do i put citation hey, you know i saw a game where it happened the thing i put in the blast core trivia section, well how do i put citation there, maybe i can send you the file where i saw this happening, Kyra95 13:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) 2 things 1. I love your new Profile Pic. 2. I would appreciate it if you could read and comment so far about my blog http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog_comment:Captain_Jim_Logan/InFamous-_Post_Beast ~ Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Thx Thanks man, I hope you enjoy it! 00:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Updated Userpage Hi War Clown. The best way to get that feature enabled on the wiki is to submit your request using the form on . That goes directly to the Community Support team who will take care of it and follow up with you. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Thats AWESOME, It's almost as awesome as Cole, but we all know that can be never reached. Sith Lord Jim Logan The Dictator of all Conduits! 15:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Response xD Ill try to get on when I get back, Im going to get a haircut at 11, oh and p.s im gonna probably have to get it shaved like Cole's xD I hope it doesnt turn out bad. Sith Lord Jim Logan The Dictator of all Conduits! 15:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re OMG That would be bad. ~ you know who i am xD Wikia Labs Hi War Clown, Can you please enable the New Editor in Wikia Labs? Thanks, Nilem12 06:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Great day for me Hey, buddy. It's my birthday today, so I won't be on much until tonight, and when I'm on (the IRC), I probably won't edit. I mean, gotta make the day lucky, it's my birthday. :P Oh, while I'm on it, if you haven't already, I'll just answer for that guy above, for you. Alareiks 100% 10:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Freetime or something Hey, buddy. I won't be much avaible (dude, how is that word spelled? XD) ''this weekend. I'll be back on sunday evening. Just to keep you informed. And oh, I've gotten Dragon Age II now. It's fantastic. I love how the new systems work, and I love that the game almost forces you to do side-quests - but in a good way. Also, it's more linear but more free, in a way. I mean, the story is more personal, but the concept is more linear. That's good, actually. I love it. And the combat? Well, for PC versions it's proparly worse, but for consoles (I've got the PS3 version) it's better. I mean, I love it. Also, the attacks you do as a mage ... man. I mean, you use the staff in fighting. You swing it, and if you attack about 3-5 times in a row, you finish with a stronger attack. Anyway, that is so far. I've only played it for about 8 hours, and as the first game could last for 80 hours, there's a hell lot more to explore. Anyway, we can talk about this when we meet up again on the IRC. Until then, happy editing. Alareiks 100% 17:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Additional Note and 2 questions Hey. If I get some time I'll try doing some work today, but I most likely won't. Anyway, I've got two questions. #Why did you remove the new implantments to the Main Page? #I thought we could do a list of characters in the inFamous universe, showing games they're in. Like a table. I'd like to do it, I got an idea. If you want an example, think of how Wikipedia draws up tables of characters appearing in X seasons of a series. I'm not sure were we could put it, but maybe on the Timeline page. What do you think? I think it would be a nice addition to the wiki. What do you think? Just respond on my talk page. I'll be back and active on sunday evening, but if I get the time to, I'll work a little later. Edit: I'll see if I can get it work right now, so I can show you an example. This computer I'm using right now has a terrible internet, so I had to create a new sandbox because the search function doesn't work, so I cna't see wich sandboxes I use right now. Anyway, look at User:Alareiks/sandbox/new to see a decent example, if I've saved it. I'm not at home right now, you know. Alareiks 100% 09:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Linking Pages Hey War Clown, this is Shrev. I just wanted to let you know that I linked Sly 1, Sly 2, and Sly 3 links on the "Sucker Punch Productions" page to the Sly Cooper Wiki. Is it okay to do that? Shrev64(Talk • ) 21:17, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, good Copyright issues? Well, I'll wait 'till I get on the IRC, tommorow. Hope you're there or anyone else you've informed. Oh, sorry about that headache. I hate that, altrough I like always have headaches, so I'm used to it. See you, buddy. Alareiks 100% 23:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) UGC/ IRC Just a question here; I noticed both the blog concerning the featured UGC and the IRC chat, and said homepage features have been deleted. Just curious to know what the issue was there. (Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 19:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC)) Cole Page Hey, buddy. Get on the IRC as soon as you can. Gotta speak to you about the John and Cole pages. Alareiks '|''' Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 16:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hey, how can i make a infobox like you have? ShenLong Kazama 17:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:44, July 12, 2011 (UTC) War, you think we should activate the feature? It wuold be a good replacement for the IRC, until we're ready to launch that up? Also, I was thinking we could give some fancy names to Crat user rights levels and Admin levels, like many other wikis does. I got some ideas: *Bureaucrat ideas **Hero **Grand Conduit **Leader Conduit **Infamous *Administrator ideas **Champion **Prime Conduit **Outlaw *Moderator ideas, just to conclude above, not to add yet **Conduit **Lesser Conduit **Guardian **Thug Now, I'm not sure what you think about it, but I think it could be fancy. It has no real function, but it does actually look more personalized for the inFamous Wiki. Anyway, it's your call. Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 08:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Questions Hey, i jsut wanna ask if i can use a template like you have, powers etc. and what i have to do to become an administrator. ShenLong Kazama 10:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay so i started to make an infobox with a template but i can't change the background color or the color of the title box, how can i change them? ShenLong Kazama 12:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) But you somehow changed the background color to black, i tried myself but none of the commands work. ShenLong Kazama 15:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay i tried but it still doesn't change anything. ShenLong Kazama 15:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm using the first of these Infoboxes: http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox. ShenLong Kazama 15:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, can i make my own somehow? And another question, when i upload an avatar picture there's always a white stripe on it, either left or above. ShenLong Kazama 15:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) John White I noticed you've been editing the John White page a lot lately. I thought I could note you that I am revamping the entire article in my sandbox. It'd be better if you edit over there instead. You should merge your changes with my sandbox. Thank you in advance, and we'll talk more tommorow. Also, thought I could note that the reason I think the chat function would be fit is obvious with your conversation with Kazama above. Now, good night. Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 17:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Header 2 Template Your Header/2 template is sweet! I was thinking of copying it for the Sly Cooper Wiki, but I don't want to copy it exactly like it is. I'm not good with modifying templates either. Any ideas? Shrev64(Talk • ) 18:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess the night sky would be pretty cool and fitting...ironically, I can't think of anything else. Shrev64(Talk • ) 03:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) John White Hmm ... then, I'll merge my Power sections (sandbox) to the John article. Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator | 08:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Good Morning Morning War, hows it going this fine day? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 15:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC)